whatculture_wresltingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack King
Jack G. King ("Jack the Jobber") is a 10 year old with a love of pitching a tent on buses, comedian, and internet personality formerly signed to WhatCulture. He is a former WhatCulture World Heavyweight Champion and a member of Pacitti Club. A running joke of long time rival Adam Blampied is that Jack is 5 years old (due to King's childlike demeanor and somewhat boyish physique); however Jack is in fact 23. Considered to be the first of the new wave of onscreen personalities, he is now a main stay on the channel with three weekly shows under his belt, FastCount, Smackdown Live Ups and Downs, and WWE Questions You Most Want Answered as well as a guest host position for King Ross' program, WTF! Moments. Despite his nervous/shy personality he has quickly become one of WhatCulture's most loved content creators, with fans across the globe rooting for him in his conquests against Adam Blampied's BX. His most notable work, the FastCount, is one of WhatCulture's more expansive wrestling shows, not only covering WWE news but News from around the world in other wrestling promotions such as TNA, ROH, NJPW and Lucha Underground. On the 19th of September 2017 he was part of the 5-man exodus of WhatCulture along with Adam Pacitti, King Ross, Adam Blampied and Sam Driver. On the same day he retweeted Blampied's cryptic photo of a letter 5 within a "C" on Twitter with the caption "Join us", suggesting he and the other 4 men to leave WhatCulture were working on a project together. Early Career Starting out as a writer for WhatCulture.com his main initial work was the putting together of the WTF moments for WWE's weekly SmackDown! program. He then transitioned to an on-camera position, first appearing in the background of a few videos around the channel. He made his full on-screen debut during Adam vs Adam #8 where he was revealed as a member of Pacitti Club. He has since moved on to multiple regular on-screen shows including the FastCount and Ups and Downs. WhatCulture Pacitti Club saga and WhatCulture Heavyweight Champion (2016) After debuting as part of Pacitti Club he, along with fellow members Sam 'The Shredditor' Driver and Suzie 'Glasgow Killer' Kennedy, would start challenging Adam Blampied for the WhatCulture World Heavyweight Championship. Whilst Pacitii Club lost the opening bout at Adam vs Adam #8 , Sam Driver would then win the belt at Adam vs Adam #9. This then lead to Driver surrendering the title back to Blampied immediately following his win. Driver and Kennedy revealed themselves to be members of BX as well, preforming the BX Shuffle on King. During this time King would start his show The FastCount and start to garner the support of the fans as the biggest babyface on the channel. Consistently being screwed out of the championship by the cheating of BX, frustrations of fans grew to the point where flame wars and arguments would ensue in the comments sections of videosquestioning their authenticity. King then lost his right to host the FastCount to Blampied at BX vs Pacitti Club #3. This then lead King to put it all on the line at WhatCultureMania with one final bout, BX vs Pacitti Club, if Jack lost, he could no longer challenge for the WhatCulture World Heavyweight Championship, whilst Blampied was Champion. He ambushed Blampied when he restarted the FastCount, reversing Sweet Ding Music into King's own Toddler Lock, and forcing Blampied to submit to a contract signing. At WhatCultureMania King finally won the championship, which was his first. During Blampied's punishment, it was revealed Driver had left BX and rejoined Pacitti Club due to the abuse Blampied had given him over the previous few months, and proceeded to give Blampied a Pacitti Special. Pacitti briefly broke his silence to congratulate King, and he celebrated his victory by tweeting a picture of the belt in his refrigerator, a homage to what CM Punk did after his world title win in 2011. King then gave Blampied his contracted rematch at Payback, to which King retained. Blampied challenged once again at Extreme Rules with the condition that if Blampied lost, he could not challenge for the Belt whilst King was Champion. Blampied won the belt back at Extreme Rules, winning the most decisive victory in the history of WhatCulture, with a score of 5-0. However, during the award ceremony, Adam Pacitti returned and cashed in his WhatCulture in the Bank briefcase, with King as special referee, and proceeded to win back the WhatCulture World Heavyweight Championship after his near 6 month hiatus. The title is currently in Pacitti Club. WCPW and controversy (2016-present) After being blindsided by Pacitti, Adam Blampied would take a sabbatical in order to nurse kayfabe injuries. He then debuted his personal bodyguard, Rampage Brown. On May 25, 2016, Pacitti unveiled WCPW, announcing that both Blampied and King would select a representative to compete for the WCPW World Heavyweight title. During this time, he also began hosting WTF! Moments, ''another show on WhatCulture Wrestling. This caused a lot of controversy, with many seeing Jack as overstepping his boundaries or as attempting to replace King Ross, who had earned the respect of fans. This also raised concerns that Jack would begin being pushed down their throats the same way Adam Blampied had been months earlier. During this time, they also began mounting praise for Simon Miller as an alternative to Jack, whom many argued had grown stale and not entertaining. Initially searching for a combatant in the likes of Eugene and Hulk Hogan in a series of comedic skits, Jack found his representative in the "Local Hero" Joe Hendry. This plan was short lived, however, as Big Damo would also sign with WCPW, looking to be Jack's champion. Hendry and Damo would come to blows, and decide to settle who would face Rampage Brown in a match at the first WCPW live event, 'WCPW: Loaded, 'which Damo won.'' Big Damo would then beat Rampage Brown, bringing the WCPW World title to a Pacitti Club-managed competitor. At Money in the Bank, King would fail to capture the world title. King would turn Heel when he and a group of other WhatCulture staff attacked Plumpy/Adam Blampied at the end of his best of 7 series with Adam Pacitti and hitting him with a steel chair. Personal Life King has a degree in England Literature. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Toddler Lock (Ankle Lock) ** No More Tears (Multiple chops to an opponent's chest) Championships and accomplishments * WhatCulture World Heavyweight Championship (3 time) * DDT-Pro Ironman Heavymetalweight Champion (2 time) *Cultaholic Heavyweight Championship (4 time)